


Underwater, Sinking

by nobodynose



Series: Mysteries and Mistakes (twoshot) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Tommy POV (third), sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: [This is a sequel to Mysteries and Mistakes]Tommy just wanted to visit Logstedshire. That's all.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Mysteries and Mistakes (twoshot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Underwater, Sinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luriua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/gifts).



> So I was going to just add this at the end of Mysteries and Mistakes but I wrote it a lot differently and I thought it ruined the Vibe so I'm publishing it separately 👍
> 
> I wasn't gonna add anything to the oneshot but user Luriua had this idea and even tho I don't usually write sequels i just had to do this one. Credit to them.
> 
> You probably don't have to read the other one to understand this but hey. Basically some context Tubbo is in da water and not swimming 👍

Tommy stilled at the sound of movement. He was already on edge, and the noises around him didn't make him feel any better.

He didn't think he'd be visiting his old home so soon, but turns out there's not many oak trees in a spruce forest. Who knew?

Tommy could see the remains of his little town through the trees. Logstedshire.

He breathed in but the air caught in his throat a bit. He's never seen it all from this angle; from beyond the trees. Through the leaves, all he saw were craters and a couple of ashes.

He felt compelled to get closer - but wanted to run away. So much bad has happened here, and if he had a choice, he wouldn't have come back.

It's just a crater and a couple of ashes, now.

A chicken emerged from the bush beside him and clucked. He chuckled a little. That must've been what was making the noise.

Tommy took a deep breath and started stepping closer to the ruined grass path. Nothing but a couple of ashes now. 

He stepped on the path.

It was worn against his shoe. Almost as if it had started sinking into the ground. 

He walked down the path and looked up at the capitol of Logstedshire as he approached it. Large picket fences. Or, at least that's what they used to be. Now they're just reduced to a crater and a couple of ashes.

And his dirt tower. 

Tommy cringed upon looking at it. He had almost killed himself up there, per an impulse. It seemed like such a reliable way to get out of everything. Dream can't hurt him if he's dead.

But Tommy's a fighter, he would never not fight. 

He smiled, running up to the dirt tower and kicking it. It started crumbling down a bit. Not enough that it was noticeable, but enough, nonetheless. 

He was proud of how far he's come, even if it only  _ has  _ been three days.

A noise from behind him pulled him out of his thoughts. An interesting noise that he didn’t think he'd hear while standing in an inhabited area. Almost as if someone was calling his name, but he couldn't quite hear it. 

"Yeah?" He called, as an immediate and instinctive response.

He turned to where the noise was coming from. The water. That was weird.

Maybe he's just imagining things.

He walked toward the beach and stood on the edge, enough so that the waves could wash upon his feet.

It was calming. Just standing there, watching the waves. A couple of squids floating by…

And then he saw something that wasn't a wave, nor a squid, nor a dolphin.

Bubbles came out of its mouth as Tommy heard the noise again. And interesting noise Tommy wouldn't expect to hear in this uninhabited area. Like someone was calling his name, but he couldn't quite hear it.

He squinted at the figure. It was a human figure. Someone was drowning.

Not just  _ someone _ .  _ Tubbo _ .  _ Tubbo _ was drowning. 

He was pale and limp and underwater and not swimming. 

Tommy didn't bother to think about the exile, or about how Tubbo never came and apologized, or even visited him. He didn't have  _ time  _ to think about it, because his first reaction was to  _ save his best friend. _

He threw himself into the water, swimming faster than he feels he ever has before. Because if he swam any slower, he could lose him.  _ He didn't want to lose him. _

Tubbo was far underwater. How did he get all the way down there? He knows how to swim,  _ why wasn't he swimming? _

Tommy got closer and quickly pulled his head above water for a breath of air, before looking back down at Tubbo, submerged meters underwater.

He couldn't let the sight get to him. Not yet. If he hesitated or even took time to process things, Tubbo would die.  _ He didn’t want him to die. _

So he dives underwater again, holding his breath as he kicks. He goes deeper, and deeper; he can feel the pressure in his head.

His lungs start to shiver and he knows he's running low on air. But he wasn't going to stop kicking. Either he was going to get Tubbo out safely, or they'd drown there together.

He swallowed and accidentally took some water down with him. It was salty and hurt his throat, but it was an alternative to breathing. 

He wanted to breathe. His body was demanding him to take a breath in, to feel the oxygen running down through him. He didn't know how much longer he could last. 

And Tubbo was still sinking - getting deeper and deeper into the water. 

_ He could be long gone,  _ Tommy thought,  _ this could all be for nothing. _

The thought made him close his eyes. But they snapped back open immediately.  _ No,  _ he would  _ not  _ wake up drowning this morning.

His hand wrapped around Tubbo's arm, and he felt his own eyes widen. This is it - this is the homestretch. 

He yanked Tubbo's arm up enough so that he could reach the rest of his body. His eyes weren't opening. That's okay. Tommy was still going to save him.

Tommy took Tubbo and wrapped him in one arm, using the other to push them up, closer to the surface. 

Tubbo was heavy, and Tommy wasn't the best swimmer. They were moving slowly. 

The edges of Tommy's vision started to darken.  _ That's just the lighting,  _ he told himself,  _ You're not gonna die here. _

But it got worse. Tommy wanted so badly to close his eyes so the darkness would even out. But he knew that wasn't an option. 

The pain in his chest was indescribable. The light from the sun above them was getting harder and harder to see. 

His arms were starting to get limp. It was getting harder and harder to move. When he kicked, it was almost as if they were remaining stationary. 

Tommy shut his eyes tight but forced himself to keep going.

Everything started to get really bright. Tommy opened his eyes.  _ They were still underwater.  _

Tommy could see the sun. Was that the sun? 

\----

Tommy opened his eyes. He took a breath. 

_ He took a breath.  _

Once he took one breath, he couldn't help but take more, and more, and more. The oxygen was  _ so fucking relieving.  _

He had passed out, but at the perfect time it seemed. He had floated back up to the ocean's surface. The light he saw  _ was  _ the sun. 

Tubbo's body was draped over his shoulder, lifeless, and all of the relief of surviving suddenly was flushed out of Tommy.

He swam back to the shore and lied Tubbo down. 

He didn't know what to do then.

There's no way he's not dead.

Tommy took in a shaking breath and put his ear down on Tubbo's chest. Hoping for  _ anything  _ that may resemble a heartbeat.

"Fucking…  _ breathe!"  _ Tommy hissed. His voice was the only thing he heard. Silence from Tubbo. 

What does he do now?! CPR?! Was he going to have to do CPR?! What if he didn't know how to do CPR?! 

_ He's going to die. _

But Tommy scooted back and put his hands over Tubbo's heart, trying to pump the life back into it. CPR.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. 

He wasn't going to stop though.

"BREATHE!" He yelled as if Tubbo would be able to hear him, "BREATH YOU IDIOT!  _ BREATHE _ !"

He wasn't breathing.

Tommy slowed his compressions. Tubbo wasn't breathing.

He stared at his friend. He was speechless. He was thoughtless. 

He screamed, and that was all it took for the tears to start rushing down his face.

"You are  _ NOT  _ going to DIE! You CAN'T JUST-!" He desperately put his ear to Tubbo's chest again. There has to be a heartbeat there,  _ there has to be. _

Nothing...

...nothing. 

... _ thump.  _

Tommy shot back and chuckled hopefully, the tears still streaming down his face and showing no sign of stopping.

He wasn't gone yet he wasn't-

He continued the compressions over Tubbo's heart, watching his eyelids expectedly. He still had a chance.

And all in a split second, Tubbo jerked awake, flinging into a sitting position and squeezing the life out of Tommy's wrist.

His eyes were wide and unfocused, and he was inhaling heavily, only exhaling every other breath. 

Tommy watched. 

Tubbo started regaining sense, and his eyes didn't hesitate to land on Tommy's.

Tommy looked back at him, his face red and splotchy, but he was smiling. 

They were silent.

"...what happened?"

The  _ second _ Tubbo spoke, Tommy had engulfed him in a hug. "I thought I lost you."

Tubbo seemed to finally clock the whole situation, and his voice was starting to crack a bit, too, "I've been thinking that for months."

He wrapped his arms back around Tommy, and it felt like a scene in those ocean movies. Except it was  _ them _ , and this happened to  _ them _ .

"I'm so-" Tubbo hiccuped, the tears coming down faster now, "I'm so sorry."

Tommy punched him lightly in the side, and whispered, "Don't  _ fucking _ apologize, you almost just  _ died." _

Tubbo nodded, getting the message, and just rested his head on Tommy's shoulder.

They didn't speak, but they sat like that almost until nightfall. They didn't need words or apologies because being alive, together, in that moment, was enough for them to know they loved each other.


End file.
